pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pellet Posy
Pellet Posies are a species of plants that appear in both Pikmin games. They possess a unique trait which allows them to crystallize nectar into small pellets; the main way for Pikmin to propagate. When a Pikmin cuts one down, it drops a pellet, these come in different sizes and colors: 1, 5, and 10 with red, yellow, and blue pellets; although there are 5, 10, and 20 pellets in Pikmin 1, Pellet Posies which actually grow those pellets are not seen until Pikmin 2. Some of these plants' pellets change color at regular intervals, similarly to the Queen Candypop Buds, and drop an appropriate pellet when the plant itself is taken down. If a Pikmin is thrown and lands on the pellet or upper stem the plant will automatically succumb and drop the pellet that is present when the Pikmin hits. This allows players to get the color of pellet they deem most important. All Pellet Posies have the same health, regardless of color or the number on the pellet they carry. Locations Pikmin 1 In Pikmin 1, the best place to find them is in The Impact Site, where many can be found around the landing site. Many 1 Pellets can be found in the main plain in the Forest of Hope. In the Forest Navel a lot can also be found. Pikmin 2 In Pikmin 2, Pellet Posies appear regularly in the Valley of Repose and the Awakening Wood, but disappear from the Perplexing Pool the day after Yellow Pikmin are discovered, and are never found in the Wistful Wild. However, pellets without a plant can be found within all above-ground areas, usually as a drop from enemies. Neither pellets nor Pellet Posies are ever found in caves. As a sidenote, 10- and 20-weight Pellet Posies only appear in the Awakening Wood and the Valley of Repose in the Pikmin 2 world. There are three 10s found in the Awakening Wood, located to the left of the landing site, near the location of the Pilgrim Bulb. The yellow 10 is near one of the Burgeoning Spiderworts, located on a ledge, ideal for the use of Yellow Pikmin to attack and retrieve the pellet. The other two (red and blue) are at ground level. The only 20-weight pellet in the game is situated on the ledge that is left around from where the Sunseed Berry is found. This 20 intermittently changes color, so time carefully when cutting it down to get the desired color of pellet. It will appear starting on Day 11, and will respawn five days after collected. The only special Pellet Posy in the Valley of Repose is a 10-pellet, and it changes colors; starting on Day 4, it can be found on a ledge in the vicinity of the rocket. How to Kill The Pellet Posy isn't an enemy, but this is included for consistency. Pikmin Swarm it. If a specific color is required, wait until just before it turns that color, then swarm it, or throw a Pikmin directly at the petals. Throwing a Pikmin directly at the pellet will one-hit KO the plant, which will give more accuracy to the dropped pellet's color if the player can get the timing right. Captains Punch it until it falls. If you want a certain color, punch it until it's almost defeated, then hit it once more when it turns the color you want. In Pikmin 1, Pellet Posies take 5 punches to kill, and in Pikmin 2 they take 7. See Also *Pellet Glitch